Trust
by redlollypoplips
Summary: Rumple and Zelena share a passionate kiss - but will it lead to heart break? Spoilers for 3x18. Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time.


**Trust- **_A __Zelena/ Rumple fiction. _

* * *

Rumple placed his hand ever so delicately on the small of Zelena's back, hoisting her onto the table's hard wooden surface. Long, thorny spider legs crawled and infected her stomach, making a red rash spread over Zelena's neck and up to her cheeks. The black rings around Rumple's irises glowed electric blue in the poorly lit room as he watched her reaction with satisfaction.

Before he had come to dinner, Rumple had planned to wage war on Zelena. But, from the moment Zelena brushed her hand over his shoulders when he sat down to the time when she drew the glass of blood red wine to her perfect pout he knew that he was hers. He could no longer deny the feelings that he had for her.

His mouth drew a trail of butterfly kisses along the tops of her ripe breasts and then up her neck, making Zelena tremble with pleasure under his touch_. _Zelena's heart pumped wildly against her chest, her fingers clasping around Rumple's strong shoulders then up and under his firmly pressed collar. He pushed the hem of her black dress up and over her thighs, his fingers rough and satisfying against her sheer black nylons. As she felt his hand brush her inner thigh, she obliged and parted her legs wide for him, pulling him into her with a passion that she didn't even know she had.

The yearning in the pit of his stomach grew as he caressed her curves. He brought his mouth up to hers and for a second or two they lingered there, looking into each others eyes; dark brown on grey. The grey storm that usually harboured in Zelena's eyes had disappeared and in its place was a sea of sadness and need. He kissed her feverishly, tasting the red wine on her plump lips, his hands in her lush, long red hair. Her arms tightened around him, not wanted to let go and her fingers run up and down his spine.

And it was as if time had stopped; froze for them. All that could be heard was the pounding rhythm of their hearts; so loud that they feared they may burst. But it didn't matter. Nothing did, but the touch of heated skin on skin. His mouth sucked and licked at the hollow of her neck making Zelena arch her back and moan out loud.

_"Don't stop," _she managed in a dry, husky voice.

Her head started spinning uncontrollably as his hands spread all over her body. No one had ever made her feel that way. Every time she saw him she had wanted to kiss him – _to make him hers_. How she had _hoped _he felt the same way. All of a sudden she felt his hand trail down to her calf, where her dagger was strapped into her boot. Alarm bells rang in her head as she pulled away from Rumple, her hands still on his chest, her face pale.

_"Take your hands off me."_ Her voice a sly hiss, her eyes wide with anger.

But underneath her ice cold stare, she felt sad and confused. As she moved away from him, she quickly and with master skill pulled the dagger from her boot strap and pointed it at Rumple.

He held up his hands in defence. "Zelena...I would never do anything to hurt you," he said sincerely.

But, Zelena continued to circle him, like a cat on the prowl.

"This was all a game. Wasn't is _love_?" she snarled.

Slowly Rumple walked towards her, his eyes caring. "Zelena, listen to me. Please, you can trust me."

She didn't know what to believe anymore. Everyone she had ever trusted had lied to her. She felt so alone; so vulnerable.

"Come any closer, and I'll...I'll..." her voice trembled as she held back tears. The hand that was holding the dagger now shaking uncontrollably.

He reached his hand out towards her. "Give me the dagger. Please Zelena." His eyes almost a plead. Not for fear of his own life, but to spare her anymore grief.

One single tear drop rolled down her burning red cheek. She could no longer do this. The pain that she had been living with for years had made her into the person she was today. It was slowly choking her, leaving her lifeless.

When she was alone, the darkness evading her soul, she would cover her mouth and cry out. But, no one heard her muffled screams. _No one knew that she was there. _But, now- _he gave her a glimpse of hope. _

Defeated, she passed the dagger to Rumple. Who threw it swiftly across the floor and then took Zelena in his arms, kissing her passionately. A small smile spread across her lips.


End file.
